


After the Fall

by karatam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karatam/pseuds/karatam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well,” Cara coughed again, but the sound was less worrisome than earlier, “that didn’t go quite as I had planned.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gilligankane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gilligankane).



“Moody, has she been told?”

“You know as well as I that she wouldn’t be able to fight properly if she is told.”

“I just wish we could get Mason out before the raid. Well, I’ll let the Order know that we’re proceeding as planned.”

“Lupin, not a word to Amnell, you hear me?”

“I know.”

/ /

Kahlan ducked behind a crumbling wall as a bright purple curse flew over her head, missing her by inches. She glanced back and caught Tonks’ eye, jerking her thumb to her left and then forwards. Tonks nodded and counted to three before taking off toward the next barricade, wand slashing through the air while Kahlan sent curse after curse and the Death Eaters hidden down the corridor.

“Damn!” Kahlan swore under her breath when a slashing hex caught her upper left arm. She ripped a strip of cloth from her shirt and wrapped it tightly around the wound, grimacing at the sight of the red seeping through the fabric. She tied it off quickly before taking a breath and diving from cover toward the door to her right.

The door opened without much effort and Kahlan slid in through the doorway, keeping the heavy wood between her and the Death Eaters as much as possible. When she slammed the door shut, she rested her head on the door for a moment.

A cough sounded behind her, wet and rattling.

Kahlan spun around, wand already beginning the motions of a stunning spell when she caught sight of where the cough came from.

“Oh Cara,” her voice was barely more than a whisper, coloured with surprise, she wasn’t even supposed to be in this part of Britain.

Cara was leaning against the back wall, wrists twisted up above her head and chained to the wall. Her head was lolled forward, her chin hitting her breastbone with every shaky breath. Kahlan rushed forward, wand clattering to the floor, and dropped to her knees. Her hands hovered over bruises, new and old, gashes and scars.

And blood, far too much blood.

Kahlan picked up her wand and started to recite every healing spell she could think of. What she wouldn’t give for Poppy at that moment. A number of the cuts started closing up, leaving new pink skin in their wake. The bruises fades from lurid blacks and purples to slightly less horrifying greens and yellows. Then she stood and said “Alohomora.” The locks on the handcuffs opened without protest.

Kahlan carefully pulled Cara’s head back and whispered a spell that sent a tiny amount of water in Cara’s mouth. When Cara swallowed reflexively, Kahlan repeated the spell, and again. Then Cara’s eyelids fluttered slightly and she groaned and shifted her weight.

“Don’t move too much, I don’t know what else could be wrong.” Kahlan gently brushed blonde hair out of Cara’s eyes, smiling when those eyes focused on her for the first time.

“Well,” Cara coughed again, but the sound was less worrisome than earlier, “that didn’t go quite as I had planned.”

Kahlan let out a laugh, feeling the tears pricking at her eyelids. “What happened?” She asked.

“They figured it out,” Cara said, wincing as her tongue found a bloody hole where her molar used to be. “I don’t know how, but they found out I was working for Albus.”

Frowning, Kahlan asked, “Who did Dumbledore make Secret Keeper?”

“Dahlia.”

Kahlan flinched at the name and turned away slightly, studying a crack running along the wall parallel to the floor. “I’m sorry, Cara, but Dahlia was caught by Bellatrix four days ago.” She watched as the muscles in Cara’s jaw flexed. “She was able to give us this location before she died.”

After a stiff silence, the sounds of battle occasionally making their way through the thick door, Cara said, “We weren’t on the best of terms, not after what happened with Dahlia, but still…” She trailed off, staring at nothing before snapping her eyes back to Kahlan’s. “I’m glad you found me.”

Placing her hand on Cara’s shoulder, careful to avoid any bruises, Kahlan smiled, “Me too.” Hesitating for a moment, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Cara’s forehead, noticing Cara’s eyes slipping shut as she leaned back again. Cara opened her eyes again, smiling, and Kahlan saw the exhaustion creeping into her eyes. “We have to get you out of here.”

Kahlan shifted so that she could slip Cara’s arm over her shoulders and slowly straightened, taking most of Cara’s weight. They took a step forward, pausing momentarily when Cara hissed at the pain lancing up her leg. Kahlan was reluctant to keep going, but Cara shook her head and took another step, saying, “I’ve dealt with worse.”

Even in this situation, Kahlan couldn’t help but smile and roll her eyes. “Sure you have.”

Propping Cara up against the wall, Kahlan pulled the door open and checked for any Death Eaters. Seeing none, she kept her wand firmly gripped in her left hand while her right wrapped around Cara’s weight.

“The Anti-Disapparition boundary is only a few meters away and the coast looks clear.” They crept out from behind the door and down the corridor, making far slower progress than Kahlan would have liked.

“ _Reducto!_ ”

Kahlan barely had time to duck before the curse exploded the wall just above her head. Whirling around, she shouted, “ _Stupefy!_ ” in the direction the voice had come from. She was rewarded with the muffled thump of a body hitting the ground. She smiled grimly and turned to keep helping Cara down the corridor.

“This is the barrier. Hold tight to me.”

Cara’s hand gripped the fabric of her shirt at her shoulder and Kahlan tightened her grip on Cara’s waist, silently apologizing when Cara let out a pained breath.

There was a loud _crack_ and they both Apparated back to the Burrow, leaving behind only a few drops of blood on the dusty stone floor.


End file.
